The Hollings Cancer Center (HCC) Administration provides key services to facilitate and enhance scientific productivity and collaboration among its 122 faculty research members who are organized into four research programs and who utilize HCC-supported shared resources. Administrative services include: Coordination of and participation in Center-wide strategic planning and evaluation efforts. Stimulation and support of inter-, intra-programmatic, and multi-center interactions; services include targeted grant development support and consultation, meeting organization and documentation, and retreat/seminar/symposia coordination. Administrative oversight and support for HCC-supported shared resources including the establishment of user fees, billing, auditing, coordination of and participation in oversight committees, and evaluations. Coordination and oversight of all Center-related development/fundraising activities. Fiscal management and oversight of all HCC resources and university and MUSC Foundation accounts related to the Center. Facilities management of all assigned HCC space and equipment. Coordination of new faculty recruitment in collaboration with other university departments. Human resource management of Center staff. Management of HCC membership including new application processes and annual reviews. Administration of pilot projects and other internal research award processes. Computer networking and design of research management databases. Coordination of internal communications and public relations for all Center activities.